


(not) a good thing

by bleedingbastard



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Porn, No Smut, astrid isn't here btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingbastard/pseuds/bleedingbastard
Summary: "thor," he breathes heavily, looking. "i hadn't loved like this.""it's such a pity," he adds, musing. "for this wouldn't end so well for either of us."or: hiccup knows.





	(not) a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don't condone this. never. but it's a quite interesting trope to do, so here we are

there is a silent interest that tuffnut emitted when looking at hiccup these days. it's something so immediate that not all would see, and those who see would not realize.

tuffnut is a good example of a liar, for those slight suspicious moments of his can be reflected by doing his go-to antics in a snap of thor's lightning.

hiccup is… well, quite a genius, as one might say. he knows that something is up, (tuffnut eyeing him atleast once per hour with an indescribable face can vouch for that) but not knowing what is driving him pretty antsy. if a person can see what goes on the deep recesses of his mind, one might say he's going insane.

so he set himself up for a trap. okay, it  
might've been a seemingly good thing to do and plan for, but tuffnut would digress. he shouldn't have. tuffnut himself had a hard time controlling his own self in public, what more if they're alone with no one to see them?

—

tuffnut looked at hiccup, knowing. hiccup cocked his head and confusion. "what?" the question was delivered before tuffnut could realize what he had said. he groaned internally at the invitation he gave hiccup, and continued to look at him. might as well do it if astrid isn't around.

"tuff," hiccup started slowly, trying to keep his voice level without any harsh, pained outbursts. "why are you… looking at me?" the said viking looked at hin, and laughed.

"i can't even look at you know, hiccup?" he snorted, scrunching his nose in disgust in preparation for a mocking voice. "oh no, tuffnut. i'm married to astrid and any form of looks on me means that i'm cheating on her!" hiccup cringed. "it's not like that! and you know that yourself."

tuffnut looked at hiccup pointedly before replying."hiccup," he started. "my stares are nothing if you don't take it personally. have a look at you! distress, and over a simple look? don't tell me that it's our great dragon trainer's weakness?"

"no! it's—"

"what, hiccup? what is it?" he prodded.

"it's—" hiccup said, but stopped himself and sighed heavily. "never mind. it's probably wishful thinking on my part."

tuffnut couldn't believe what hiccup had said. wishful thinking? to what?

"to you. uh, liking me." he hadn't realized that he said that out loud. shocked, he looked at hiccup to see the guy blushing. confidence rising, he stepped closer to give a look.

the blush is scattered amongst the brown-black freckles, dipping down to hiccup's collarbones and is reddening as the time passes by. it's… both purity and sin.

"thor," he breathes heavily, looking. "i hadn't loved like this."

"it's such a pity," he adds, musing. "for this wouldn't end so well for either of us."

hiccup looked, and smiled softly like the morning sky. "i know." 

the kiss is, as said above, both purity and sin. leaning and locking lips like lovers above the lilac sky, the kiss deepened and the breathes they're emitting become short and heavy. 

tuffnut, entranced, stopped the act to look admiringly at the hazed look on his hiccup's face. 

he licked his lips and advanced on the other's, not caring anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> would you like it to be a two part series? if so, comment down below. commentations on my grammatical errors are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> i did this on school and forgot to post it ffs


End file.
